You Belong with me
by LISA Masen SWAN
Summary: Eles sempre foram amigos, ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas ele nunca a notou será?...


Bem, me chamo Isabella. Tenho 18 anos e estou terminando o Terceiro Ano do Ensino Médio. Moro em uma cidade pequena, onde todos se conhecem. A rua onde vivo é estreita e bem calma. Todas as casas são parecidas. Faço parte de vários grupos da escola, como por exemplo, da Banda. Digamos que sou a CDF do colégio, e muitas vezes sou motivo de piada por causa disso. Eu faria de tudo para convencer meus pais a se mudarem daqui para eu poder estudar em outro lugar. Mas uma coisa, ou melhor, alguém não me deixa fazer isso. Não por ele pedir, porque na verdade ele nem sabe da minha paixão. Mas pelo simples fato dele existir, e ser meu amigo.

Seu nome é Edward. Não nos falamos muito, por ele só andar com os populares. Ele é meu vizinho de frente. E acabamos arrumando um jeito de nos falarmos sem que nenhum dos dois precise se mover para a casa do outro. Eu e ele possuímos cadernos, onde escrevemos coisas e mostramos um para o outro pela janela. É um ótimo jeito de conversa. Bom, ele é o garoto mais fofo, mais lindo, mais charmoso e carinhoso do colégio. O único grande problema é que ele tem namorada. A Tânia

Ela é a garota mais insuportável, nojenta, metida e superficial que eu já conheci. Ela e o Edward são pessoas de mundos diferentes, sabem. Eles não combinam nem nada do tipo. Quer dizer, **eu** sou a única pessoa que combina com ele, mas ele ainda não descobriu isso.

Neste exato momento eles estão brigando pelo telefone. Briga pra eles já está sendo algo normal. A qualquer momento, seja em casa ou na escola, eles estão brigando. Não sei por que ele ainda está com ela. Sabem, nas minhas horas vagas fico tentando imaginar os motivos pra ele ainda aturar ela. Mas não consigo arrumar nenhum.

Agora a briga foi por causa de algo que ele disse. Ela não entende nunca o humor dele, e acaba falando coisas nas horas erradas e levando a resposta dele como uma ofensa. Oras, ele também tem os seus dias ruins. Ela realmente não entende o humor dele como eu entendo. Pra ver se tudo estava bem escrevi no caderno "Tudo bem com você?" e ele leu e escreveu no dele "Só cansado de tanto drama.". Então, respondi: "Desculpa :(". Estava começando a escrever "Eu te amo" em um papel, mas quando olhei de volta ele já tinha saído da janela.

Já pensei até em trocar as minhas roupas pra ver se ele se toca que a pessoa que ele sempre procurou esteve aqui do lado dele o tempo todo. Mas não acho certo isso, de trocar o seu jeito pra impressionar alguém. Na verdade, aquela mudança toda só vai ser algo superficial, você não está sendo você mesma.

Sinto que às vezes ele deve pensar que sou uma doida. Vivo pulando cantando pelo meu quarto. E muitas vezes já o vi rindo disso da janela dele. Não sei se ele rir por achar engraçado ou idiota. Bom, deixa eu ir dormir que amanhã tenho aula.

Nossa, que manhã quente. Ai, droga, acordei tarde! Minha mãe já tá lá embaixo gritando meu nome. Odeio isso. Preciso correr, escovar os dentes e por uma roupa. Deixa eu olhar pela janela aqui e ver se o Edward já saiu... Não, ele ainda está em casa. Bom, vou descer e sentar lá fora pra esperar o ônibus do colégio passar.

Esse é um momento perfeito pra pensar porque ele ainda está com a Tânia. Bom, vamos lá. Talvez por ela ameaçar ele. Não, não pode ser. Ele não é pessoa de se levar por isso. Talvez pelo fato de... Oh não, ele está vindo. Calma Bella fica normal. É só o seu amigo Edward e...

- Oi! Tudo bom? – ele disse, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. E então sentou do meu lado no banco.

- Eeer, claro. E você? Como está depois de ontem? – tive que perguntar. Já estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que aconteceu entre ele e aquela vagab... garota.

- Ah, to bem. A Tânia é meio doida sabe. Ela não entende quando estou de mau humor. Aí acabo falando alguma coisa que a deixa ofendida.

- Bem, garotas às vezes são assim, sabe, e também... – nessa hora, ele chegou perto de mim e colocou um fio de cabelo que estava caindo no meu rosto para trás da minha orelha. Foi algo simples, mas que para mim realmente significou alguma coisa. Por um instante fiquei sem fala. E logo quando eu ia perguntar se ele queria ir junto comigo para a escola, ela chegou. Tânia estava em seu carro conversível vermelho e fez questão de parar em frente a gente, bem em frente.

- Bom, então até a escola. – ele disse, e foi pro carro dela. E bem, eles se beijaram. Nossa, que sensação horrível é essa? E agora, eles já se foram. Não esperei meu ônibus e estou andando para a escola. Devo chegar atrasada para a aula, mas pela primeira vez não me importo com isso.

Nossa, o sinal de entrada já bateu a uma hora atrás. Bem, deixa eu ir correndo então.

Não falei pra vocês, mas o Edward é da minha classe também. A minha sorte é que a Tânia não é. Se fosse acho que eu iria vomitar a cada beijo deles dois. Acho que a aula já começou. O professor está falando algo sobre ciências. Bom, não quero prestar atenção. Será que o fato de eu usar camisetas e ficar na arquibancada na hora do jogo de futebol e a Tânia usar mini-saias e ser líder de torcida altera em alguma coisa? Acho que não, né. Espero que não, na verdade.

Eu estava anotando umas coisas no caderno, quando senti uma coisa bater no meu braço. Quando olhei era uma bolinha de papel, jogada pelo Edward. Abri na hora e estava escrito: "Desculpa por hoje ter saído sem me despedir direito. Vai no jogo de amanhã?" eu olhei pra ele e ele sorriu. Respondi: "Ok, tudo bem. Bom, claro que vou. Sou da banda." E joguei de volta para ele. Ele leu e fez um "ok" com a mão. Fiquei realmente feliz por ele querer saber se eu ia ou não. Tocou o sinal. Tânia já passou aqui pra pegar o Edward. Bom, vou pra casa.

Hoje a noite é o jogo de futebol. Preciso chegar lá 2 horas antes pra arrumar a banda e tudo o mais. Não falei pra vocês, mas sou a única garota da Banda. Tânia também precisa, para liderar os passinhos daquelas torcedoras de mini saias. Bom, vou pegar meu chapéu, a roupa e minha clarineta e já vou indo. Edward ainda está em casa. O jogo só começa às 7 horas, ainda são 6 horas. Como ele é lindo rindo, meu Deus. O Jasper, amigo dele, está na casa dele e eles estão jogando videogame. Nossa, preciso ir, já estou atrasada.

Já troquei de roupa, arrumei as coisas e todo mundo está nos seus lugares. Tudo pronto. Daqui a pouco vamos descer para fazer um último ensaio e esperar os jogadores chegarem com as líderes de torcida... E lá vêm eles, vamos descer.

O jogo já começou a uns 40 minutos, e estamos ganhando. O Edward está lindo naquela roupa. E como ele joga bem. Tânia está lá em baixo gritando loucamente com suas amiguinhas. Opa! Bom momento para pensar nos motivos pra ele ainda estar com ela. Como ele não percebeu que eu sou a única que entende ele? Que sou a única que conhece ele tão bem? Todo dia o vejo caminhando pela minha calçada, com aquela jeans e com aquele sorriso no rosto. É impossível resistir à tamanha perfeição. Desde que eles brigaram tenho visto ele pouco. Menos até do que antes. Ele ainda teima em dizer que está tudo bem, mas eu sei que não está. O conheço bem para saber o que está ou não está bem. O que ele pode estar fazendo com um tipo de garota como ela?

Nossa, me distrai tanto que o jogo já acabou. Ganhamos. Oh, não. Lá vem a melação. Edward saiu correndo pra abraçar Tânia e... espera aí! Quem é aquele em que ela está dando em cima? Ela tem namorado, não pode dar em cima dos outros. Meu Deus, o Edward viu! Tadinho. Mais que super vaca.

- Ei Tânia, ganhamos e... Quem é esse? – ele perguntou.

- Edward? Eeer... Não é o que você está pensando. – ela respondeu e foi abraçar ele.

- Me larga! Tá tudo terminado! – ele disse e saiu andando para fora do estádio.

Bom, foi isso que eu ouvi. Eles terminaram. Preciso ir embora, já está ficando tarde e mais tarde tem o baile de formatura. O qual eu não vou, pois não tenho par.

Preciso me deitar, nossa. Foi tudo tão rápido. Eles terminaram e ele tá péssimo. Aquela vaca! Se eu pudesse, iria até lá dizer umas poucas e boas para ela. Eu o entendo. Nossa, estou me lembrando da época em que éramos bem amigos. A época que existia antes dessa vaca entrar na história dele. Ele dirigia até a minha casa na noite, e saíamos com nossos amigos. Eram os melhores dias da minha vida, sabem. Mas depois da Tânia, tudo mudou como vocês perceberam. Preciso estudar. Vou pegar meus livros e começar a fazer uns exercícios.

E então, ouvi alguém falando "psiu" da outra janela. Era ele, estava escrito em seu papel "Vai hoje a noite?". E então respondi "Não posso, vou estudar.". Ele escreveu de volta "Gostaria que você estivesse lá.". E eu apenas sorri. Não sabia o que falar. Depois, ele pegou o seu paletó e saiu do quarto. Estava indo para o baile. Mas sozinho, claro. Eu precisava ir a esse baile. Era questão de honra agora.

- Mãe! Vou ao baile ok? – eu gritei.

- Tudo bem filha!

Preciso me arrumar. Rápido. Vou com esse vestido branco. E vou usar lentes, não quero aparecer de óculos lá. Hoje é o dia. Preciso dizer o que sinto, ou caso contrário vou explodir com esse segredo. Ele precisa saber. Não que vá mudar alguma coisa, mas pelo menos eu preciso falar. E o melhor jeito de fazer isso é falando do jeito que nos falamos sempre: por papel. Cadê aquele papel que escrevi "Eu te amo." ?

Bom, cheguei ao Baile. Todos estão entrando acompanhados e eu sozinha. Que mico. Mas vamos lá, Bella! Entre garota. Você consegue. Ah, não! Fotos não... Droga, tiraram.

Nossa, isso aqui está lindo. Deus do céu! O Edward está lindo. Mais lindo que o normal. Ih, ele me viu. Logo quando ele passou pela Tânia, ela o parou.

- Ei, Edward. Me desculpa por ontem, não era aquilo que você pensou. O Jacob é só meu amigo mesmo. – ela disse em tom sedutor. Minhas chances depois disso, zero. Claro que eles iriam voltar.

- Esquece, Tânia. Acabou. - e ele continuou andando em minha direção. É impossível dizer se a raiva da Tânia era grande ou muito grande. Como era impossível dizer sobre a minha felicidade e espanto.

- Nossa, Bella! Você está linda! – ele disse com aquele seu sorriso maravilhoso.

- O-obrigada. Você também, Edward. – eu disse, envergonhada. – Eu, preciso te contar uma coisa. Em todo esse tempo, de amizade e tudo o mais, um forte sentimento cresceu dentro de mim por você. Você é o único que me faz sorrir e me faz esquecer dos problemas. Você nunca notou, mas sou eu que te entendo, que te conheço bem, que sei suas músicas prediletas. Eu sou a única que consegue te fazer rir quando está prestes a chorar. Sei todos os seus sonhos. Durante todo esse tempo. Você pertence a mim, Edward. Como nunca notou isso?

E então, tirei de dentro da minha bolsa aquele papel, e o mostrei para Edward Ele olhou e só sorriu.

- Nunca notei? Como assim nunca notei? Sempre notei, todos esses anos. Só que eu fui muito imbecil, de deixar pra lá. Fiquei com medo de te falar e tentei me apaixonar por outra pessoa, no caso pela Tânia. Mas, não deu certo, e vi que você era quem eu sempre procurei. E que estava bem do meu lado, o tempo todo. – o que aconteceu depois foi algo tão rápido que nem pude raciocinar direito. Ele tirou de dentro de seu paletó um papel. Escrito "Eu te amo." em caneta azul. A caneta que ele sempre escrevia para mim pela janela. Então, tudo ficou escuro. Só me lembro dele estar se aproximando de mim. Cada vez mais perto. Até que nos beijamos. Sim, foi o melhor momento da minha vida. Depois disso, continuamos juntos. E até hoje estamos namorando.

Cheguei a uma conclusão em que nada adianta ficar guardando seus sentimentos pra você só. Se por um lado falar eles pode estragar tudo, por outro pode melhorar tudo. Vale a pena arriscar, não acham?

**E então o que acharam? Gostaram? Mandem reviews e me deixem saber ok bjão**


End file.
